


〔盾铁〕意外丨Accident [内战后]

by SiveryMesic



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiveryMesic/pseuds/SiveryMesic
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 1





	〔盾铁〕意外丨Accident [内战后]

寄出那封信后，Steve Rogers再也没有收到过，关于Tony Stark，关于Iron Man，甚至是关于Avengers的任何消息。

任何消息。从来没有收到过。

Steve Rogers有时会产生这样的困惑：不知道究竟是昔日一起并肩作战的那群人从这个世界上蒸发了，还是他自己从这个世界上蒸发了。

蒸发得干干净净，无影无踪。

世界和平得让Captain America体内的血清都有些发慌了。

他开始想念他的盾。

多么愚蠢。他曾经一度以为，在「那件事情」的风波平息之后，在收到自己诚恳的亲笔致歉信之后，Tony至少会把他的盾还给他。哪怕对他依然记恨。

关于Tony Stark的一切，Steve Rogers从来没有算对过。

纵使他花了无数个日日夜夜，放纵自己沉浸在那不堪回首的噩梦中。

并不能改变任何事。

任何事。关于过去的、现在的，连同未来的。

不必再担负起一切以拯救为题的任务后，Steve Rogers清闲到过起了九十岁老龄人的生活。除此之外他无事可做。不无惊讶地发现，当脱去Captain America的外衣，作为Steve Rogers存在的他竟是无事可做的。

不幸中的万幸，这种清闲的日子很适合他。偶尔晚上睡不着的时候，Steve Rogers会想，这要是换做Tony Stark，指不定早就疯了。

想到这里他会自嘲地摇摇头。说什么呢，他根本就不了解Tony Stark。一点儿也不。

然后Steve Rogers会失眠一整晚。

回忆关于Tony Stark的一点一滴确实是件耗时的事。

而且每失眠一次，这种回忆便会被延续得更长。

天色大亮后，Steve Rogers都会一遍遍地确定自己没事。接着告诉自己，他只是在这个陌生的时代太过寂寞而已。

只是太过寂寞，而已。

遗憾的是，就当Steve Rogers在这样的自我催眠中，逐渐习惯起这种退休生活，甚至有些沉迷于这种生活时，平静终于被人打破了。

他拿回了自己的盾。他又从Steve Rogers变回了Captain America。

穿上那套装备，再次集合The Avengers，他还是众望所归的领导者。

说什么把The Avengers留给Tony，他可真会撒谎。

骗不过别人，也骗不过自己。

可喜的是，无论复仇者们分开了多久，在面对愚蠢的企图摧毁世界的反派时，他们的作战默契还是一如既往。

排除掉这种默契中缺失的，对现在的Steve Rogers来说最重要的一个部分的话，确实一如既往。

少了一个实力不容忽视的战力，这一仗复仇者们打得有些狼狈。当然，这样的狼狈对复仇者们来说也该习以为常。所幸结局永远是正义必胜。

站在一片废墟上，Captain America面无表情地享受着胜利。

就在这一瞬间，他想念起平静的九十岁老人的生活。

熟悉中透着些许陌生的盾牌很沉。挂在他的左臂上。

已经没有了几年前内战时留下的道道伤痕。

可惜这并不能掩饰内战的发生。

就像失去的，Steve Rogers意识到，只会永远的失去。

事实上关于那人的缺席，The Avengers的成员们并没有什么太多的表示，只是默契地在所有话题上都将那人的名字巧妙地回避开去。

Captain America也没有开口询问什么。

根本就不必再询问什么。

他何止一次地瞥见过Clint Barton望向自己时欲言又止如鲠在喉的样子。

他不想再知道些什么。他终于明白了这么多年都没收到过任何有关Tony Stark的消息的原因。

Steve Rogers痛恨自己。他方才所怀念的那种清闲平静的生活，要付出的代价太大。

在回复仇者联盟总部的路上，Captain America宣称自己想一个人静静，便抽身离去。

没有人出口阻拦。

只有Clint Barton微笑着提醒他，别错过了晚上的庆功宴。

人总是要往前看的。

Captain America最后还是浑浑噩噩地回去参加了庆功宴。窝在一个角落里，安安静静地灌自己酒。

然后，突然间，太过措手不及的。

Tony Stark以他一贯高调夸张的方式，出场了。

所有人都视若无睹地继续着自己的狂欢。除了Cap。

Steve Rogers的眼眶都红了。

好吧，事实上是差点红了。

毕竟他是Captain America。在除Tony Stark外的所有人都露出一幅恶作剧得逞的愉快表情后，他握紧拳头深深地吸了一口气。

Clint Barton一脸无辜地揉了揉脸颊，还是那副欲言又止的样子：「抱歉Cap，我今天牙疼。」

众人随后便陆续找了些牵强的理由离开。

「没想到一场暴风雪让我错过了一场精彩的决战。」

「我以为你的钢甲可以帮你解决一切问题。」

「Come on！我只是去参加一场慈善晚会！」

两人之间忽然就沉默了下来。

Steve Rogers紧紧盯着面前那双琥珀色的大眼睛。

「我说过，任何时候，只要你需要我，我都会为你而来。」

「用这个？」

Tony Stark从西服口袋里掏出那只几年前寄给自己的手机。

「饶了我吧，老冰棍。我捣鼓不通你们那个年代的复古科技。」

Steve Rogers笑了。然后他看见Tony Stark一把捂住了自己的眼睛。

「别这样老兄。如果这次我还想打碎你那口完美的牙齿的话......我可不会再忍了。」

Steve Rogers第一次没有理会Tony Stark的调侃。他也没理会Tony Stark的威胁。

Steve Rogers笑得像个傻大个。

Tony Stark也笑了。

Steve Rogers就是个傻大个。

-END-


End file.
